1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus, especially to a display apparatus and operating method thereof capable of reducing the size of data storage space and increasing the color changes in the displayed frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the conventional display driving IC includes a frame RAM (or a frame buffer). When the frame displayed by the panel needs not to be refreshed, the display driving IC will stop receiving new display data from the data source, and the only thing that the display driving IC needs to do is to access and output the display data previously stored in the frame RAM (or the frame buffer). Therefore, it can achieve the effects of saving the data transmission power.
However, with the increasing of the resolution of the display, the capacity of the frame RAM (or the frame buffer) needed and the area of the display driving IC will also become larger. In addition, the manufacturing process of the display driving IC will also become more advanced and complicated due to the needs of higher memory density. These factors will cause the largely increasing of the costs of the display driving IC.
In order to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks, “the RAM-Less driving IC” is generated accordingly. As the name suggests, the RAM-Less driving IC does not include the frame RAM (or the frame buffer). However, this also means that the RAM-Less driving IC has to continuously obtain new display data from the data source. It will also largely increase the data transmission power.
Therefore, if the quality of the display screen is not so important, the display driving IC can use the “1 bit RAM” technology to store the 24 bits input display data in the 1 bit memory capacity, so that the size of the memory can be largely reduced. When the frame displayed by the panel needs not to be refreshed, the only thing that the display driving IC needs to do is to access the display data previously stored in the frame RAM (or the frame buffer) and perform color transformation on it and then output it to the panel; therefore, the data transmission power can be also reduced. However, the biggest drawback is that high compression led to a substantial decline in the quality of the display image, when the panel display the frame, only two colors can be displayed in the entire display area at the same time, as shown in FIG. 1, so that the colors displayed on the panel will be too monotonous and the panel will fail to provide the display image having good quality.